


Freezing Up

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Prompt: hypothermia





	Freezing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hypothermia

The Keterburg mountains were just as brutal as Luke thought, freezing winds blowing snow at the group and icy footing making Luke struggle to stay upright. He never regretted wearing short sleeves with an exposed stomach more than he did now. He rubbed his arms in a vain effort to stay warm. Jade made his usual sarcastic remarks when one of them complained about the cold, but besides that, they didn't speak much.

They encountered the God-Generals and fought them, a fight that was cut short when an avalanche occurred. Luke couldn't recall anything after that, except that it was dark and he was freezing and couldn't move. Everything was muffled, and he could barely feel his fingers from the freezing cold. Faint voices came through, but he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. He could tell the voices grew panicky before suddenly getting louder, just a bit. "Luke?! Are you in there?!" An indiscernible voice called through the thick layer of...whatever. Luke groaned in response. That seemed to be the only response they needed, as soon faint light came through the darkness and Guy's face came into view, Tear and Natalia next to him.

_"I guess even Guy wouldn't let his worst fears get to him in a crisis."_ Luke dully noted as they pulled him out of the snow. They balanced him out and let him stand on shaky legs before he fell over and was now leaning heavily on Guy. Luke's hands were tucked under his arms, and his cheeks were bright red from the cold. Jade eyed him suspiciously before stepping over.

"Luke, let me see your hands for a second." Luke tiredly raised a brow, mumbling a question that went unheard over the harsh winds. Guy grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled his shaky hand from under his arm and held it out. His fingers were beginning to turn an unusual shade of blue, and a glimpse of panic flashed on Jade's face before it disappeared without a trace. "We need to get Luke back to the inn, assuming he wants to keep his fingers." He said sternly. Luke had enough awareness to tense up. The others seemed to echo his action.

"Why? What's wrong with Luke?" Natalia asked, concern and panic blending together in her voice and expression.

"Hypothermia has set in. We need to hurry back to the inn."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Anise asked tentatively.

"I can explain later. Guy, carry Luke." This was usually when Guy would complain about the older man volunteering him for everything, but Guy complied wordlessly, and Luke didn't say a word of protest. "We should still be careful on our way down, but we should also be quick about it. Let's go."

The next several moments were a blur as Luke slipped in and out of consciousness, much to Jade's insistence. He dully noted he'd never heard Jade speak so urgently. All he could really focus on was how cold his body felt and the warmth Guy brought as he carried him down. Battles occurred few and far between, and the group was soon trudging their way through the snow on the way back to Keterburg. Luke eventually passed out and didn't wake up again for a while.

When he came to, he was in fresh clothes and bundled under at least two blankets. Guy and Tear were on either side of his bed, and their eyes seemed to light up when he started sitting up. Guy quickly rushed off to find the others while Tear stayed by the bed. "What happened? I thought we were in the mountains."

"You got buried in snow from the avalanche. You were freezing and Jade told us to bring you back here. He said that you were experiencing hypothermia and we had to get you here as fast as we could." Tear explained. Luke could only remember bits and pieces, like getting buried in the snow. Everything after that was just a blurry mess.

"Is everyone else alright?" That was the next question that popped in his mind. He worried someone else got caught up in that avalanche and got buried with him.

"Everyone's fine. We were all really worried about you, though. Are you feeling better now?"

"I...guess so. I just feel a little light-headed and tired."

"That's good. Jade had a doctor come by while you were asleep. The doctor said we just barely got you out of the cold . You were close to going into critical condition."

"That...doesn't sound very good." Understatement of the year, probably, but Luke had no other response. Amazing how quickly you lose a response when you're told you could've died. "Thanks for saving me, I guess."

"You should really be thanking the colonel. He noticed before the rest of us did."

"Great..." The door opened and Luke didn't have time to think before the girls entered. They were on him in a second, asking several questions that Luke had no time to answer.

"Guys, lets give him space, alright?" Guy said, not doing much to pull the girls back. Luke supposed getting near the girls in a casual situation wasn't quite the same as standing right next to them when one of their friends was in danger. Jade made the girls calm down before he turned to Luke.

"Has Tear explained what happened to you?" He asked.

"Yeah. She also said that you were the one telling everyone to bring me back here. Thanks, Jade."

"Think nothing of it. If anything, it's my fault it got so bad in the first place. I should have warned you and had you dress accordingly." Jade replied, pushing up his glasses. "However, I suppose this puts you in debt to me for saving your life." He quickly added with a disarming smile.

"Ew."

"Anyway, we're all glad you're okay, Luke." Guy stated.

"Yes, but I could've gone without the heart attack you have me." Natalia chimed, crossing her arms in and feigning anger.

"I'm really sorry for that." Luke rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"Well, apology accepted. I also went to the liberty of tailoring one of your spare jackets to cover you better." Natalia added as she went to find the jacket.

"By that she means she had _me_ do it." Guy said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks guys. Really." Luke smiled at the others kindness.

"Anytime, Luke. Anytime."


End file.
